1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scuba masks and, more particularly, to a toy that combines the functions of a scuba mask and a squirt gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending a warm summer day in a swimming pool. Whether it is a large, in-ground, Olympic size pool, a public community pool or a small backyard above ground pool, the relaxation and comfort that is derived from swimming is a healthy benefit for all. Part of the fun associated with these swimming pools are the toys and accessories that go with them. Perhaps the most favorite toy of all is the squirt gun. The latest models of squirt guns hold large amounts of water and squirt for very long distances. But many pools, especially public ones, do not permit such squirt guns from a safety standpoint. Their hard plastic body could cut someone should it accidentally hit someone or become stepped upon. Additionally, the element of surprise is usually gone when someone walks up carrying a squirt gun that is brightly colored and a couple of feet long.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,746 issued in the name Reedy et al. discloses safety goggles with an active ventilation system.
The following patents disclose goggles and lens with adjustable ventilation:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,130 issued in the name Grabos, Jr. et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,512 issued in the name of Grabos, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,629 issued in the name of Stadlmann discloses ski goggles with heated lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,929 issued in the name of Curcio discloses electrically heated goggles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,863 issued in the name of McNeal discloses an anti-fog goggle with a foam frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,748 issued in the name of Carroll et al. discloses a frame less goggle and method of making same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,443 issued in the name of McNeilly discloses an anti-fogging sports goggles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,044 issued in the name of McGee et al. discloses a goggle and accessories therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,393 issued in the name of Beauchef discloses a pair of goggles with an anti-mist means.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,275 issued in the name of Malcolm, Jr. discloses a non-fogging goggle.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of improving a toy that combines the functions of a scuba mask and a squirt gun.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved novelty swimmask.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved toy that combines the functions of a scuba mask and a squirt gun.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a toy is provided that combines the functions of a snorkel mask with that of a squirt gun. The outward appearance of the invention is that of a conventional snorkeling mask. However, located on either side of the mask, near eye level, are two squirt nozzles as would be found on a squirt gun. The nozzles are connected to squeezable bulbs via sections of thin plastic tubing. Each squeezable bulb has its own one way water valve that allows water to enter the bulb through the valve, but never leave the bulb through the valve. Thus, when a person is swimming in a pool or other body of water, he or she may approach someone else who is unknowing of the invention. A quick squeeze on the squeezable bulbs below the water line then causes a stream of water to leave the face mask and squirt them. The invention is aimed simply by the user by turning their head.
The use of the present invention allows those playing in a pool or other body of water to enjoy the fun of a squirt gun with unknowing playmates in a safe manner.
The combined functionality of a face mask with a squirt gun allows water to be used directly from a pool such that the toy never needs to be filled.
Additional functionality allows the use of a water tank such that the device can be used outside a pool as well.